A multi-center study designed to create a repository of DNA for use by the scientific community in an attempt to advance the goal of identifying the genes that contribute to the development of NIDDM. All DNA collected will be from subjects who have undergone basic phenotyping. This approach to searching for the NIDDM genes is to study a large group of sibling-pairs, each of whom have diabetes, and compare the genetic material from each.